Apology
by Naruhime
Summary: ONE SHOT - It's really just a smut without much of a story :   read and see.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot that my friend asked me to write, but as it is 3 in the morning I will have to write the rest tomorrow :) sorry for the wait.

* * *

It was late at night. Or early in the morning? It was hard to say which was closer to reality. The only thing that didn't seem to move or get any smaller were the files piled at the Hokage's desk. Almost everyone was already sound asleep and the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Another thing that could be heard at this specific time was a knock on the door of the Hokage office. The Hokage wandered who it might be at this time of night.

"Come in." Said the Hokage curious as to who it might be.

Sakura's head popped in from behind the door.

"You're still working? It's past three you know."

"I know, I just needed to finish these reports. I'l be done in an hour or so." Answered Hokage.

"Do you need anything?" Sakura asked still with just her head in showing behind the door.

"Nope. "

"Nothing at all, Sensei?" As she asked this question in a very low and seductive tone she stepped in the room. She had a very, very small white blouse. It was so tight that it seemed that the buttons would fly away at any moment. As Hokage's gaze went down her body Hokage noticed her uncovered belly button and under it a ridiculously small red skirt. Her thigh was exposed almost all the way. On her legs she had white stockings that went under her knees. It was very much like a school uniform. Her outfit was finished off with two pony tails at both sides of her head. She looked almost adorable if it wasn't that sexy.

The Hokage remembered to close mouth and inhale some air.

Sakura walked very slowly towards the Hokage's desk. As she walked she let small blush touch her cheeks and she curled one of her pony tails with her fingers with a small shy smile on her lips. As she neared the desk the Hokage kept backing into the chair.

"So? Is there _anything_ I can help you with, Kakashi sensei?" With her last words she bent over the desk and touched her lower lip with her finger in a "curious face of an innocent child" pose except that by bending over the table made her breasts almost fall out of her small blouse.

As she did that Kakashi actually backed with the chair into the wall behind him still not able to say anything only watch her with wide eyes. He swallowed hard.

She straightened herself and walked around the desk. As she was next to it she "_accidentally"_ knocked off the table one pencil.

"Oh, clumsy me. Let me pick that up for you." She turned her back to him and crouched down to pick it up. As she was about to stand she let her bottom go up first so he had a view of everything that the small skirt was hiding until now. She had snow white panties on.

_Oh god she is wet. I can see the wet stain on them. _

He grabbed the arms of the chair even tighter. If he was able to look elsewhere than at Sakura, he would notice his knuckles going white. His mouth was partly open as if he was about to say something.

Sakura put the pencil back at the table and turned to him and took the last few steps to stand in front of him. She looked him up and down. Her gaze stopped for a moment near his waistline. He would see a glimmer of triumphant smile on her lips if he was able to tear his eyes from her breast. He could see a small part of her nipple peaking out of her shirt.

_She isn't wearing a bra. Oh god. _His mouth was dry.

Sakura lowered her face to Kakashi's, almost touching his lips and looking into his eyes. He was looking only on her pink lips as she licked them with her tongue.

"Is that down there for me?" She asked innocently pointing to his hard erection that was visible through his pants as if pointing on a present. She smiled and kneeled in front of him. Her hands unzipped his pants and let out his hard stick out of the imprisonment of his pants.

She smiled as she took it into her hand slowly pumping at it once.

He was looking at her as she inched her lips closer to his pulsing cock. His mouth was opening as if he wanted to help her open her mouth and guide her to his pulsing shaft. She licked her lips again and was about to lick the tip of his penis when she stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Say it, Sensei. O-ne-ga-i." As she said it he shivered a little and knew she won once again.

"Your not playing fair Sakura." She smiled and pumped his cock a little which made him moan through his closed teeth.

"Life isn't fair, Sensei." She licked the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and let out another moan.

"Just say it Kakashi."

"Oh, screw it. I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary."

"And?" Sakura asked as she was slowly pumping his length.

"Ah... a-and I'm sorry that I have sent Shizune to buy you a present and didn't do it myself."

Sakura stood up and walked to the doors. He didn't manage to stop her before she reached the doors.

"See it wasn't that hard to admit it, was it? Now have a lovely rest of the night and see you at home." She smiled devilishly and was about to open the door when a hand slammed the partly opened door shut.

"You don't think I will let you leave after this, do you?" His low voice rumbled near her ear as one hand was still holding the door closed and the other was snaking around her waist. He pushed her back into him and moved his arm in between her legs. She let out a small whimper as his fingers touched her most sensitive part.

"Y-yes?" was her weak response as she let her head fall back when he touched that one most sensitive spot.

"Yes what?" Kakashi asked as his other hand moved to cover one of her breasts.

"H-uh?" Sakura wasn't able to put her thoughts into words as her mind was clouded with the lust she felt.

As Kakashi pinched her nipple through the thin fabric of her blouse she screamed a little with pleasure. At this Kakashi turned her around and pushed her into the door. He pulled his mask down and hungrily attacked her lips moaning from the inside of his throat as she lifted one of her legs and pulled him closer to her. He moaned as she started to grind her pelvis on his hardened penis and she started to moan loudly.

This is when he stopped kissing her and molding her breasts and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night and see you at home." Kakashi said as he turned around and walked back to his desk.

Sakura was still standing on one foot, lips open and eyes still clouded with lust. She was speechless. But only for a second.

* * *

I had to re-post it as I noticed some spelling mistakes ^^ anyways it's finished and I hope you liked it. Btw it's my first LEMON ever so let me know if it was any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi stopped in his tracks when he heard moaning from behind him. He unwillingly turned his head to the source of the sounds. The moment he saw what was happening he was doomed.

Sakura had closed eyes fully concentrating on her own pleasure. She was bitting her bottom lip. One hand was playing with her breast and the other was under her white panties.

"That is not going to work." He knew it will even as he said the opposite. She didn't respond, too immersed in pleasuring herself. When small scream escaped her lips Kakashi knew she was nearing was about to come. Without him. When her knees started to buckle at the strength of her climax he jumped in to catch her before she could fall and savagely kissed her mouth stifling the screams of pleasure she was letting out.

"You're playing dirty." Kakashi managed to say in between the kisses.

"That's why you love me." Answered Sakura when she pushed him to the small couch that he had in the office . As she straddled him she smiled and kissed him.

"You know, this was supposed to be your present for the anniversary. Too bad you screwed up."

"That would have been a wonderful present. Will I get one like this for my birthday?"

"If you behave and stop lying to me you might. Now stop talking and kiss me. You still have some apologizing to do."

And that is what he did. He flipped her over so she was on her back. He kissed her with all the lust he felt at this moment. He moved to her jaw placing kisses everywhere. He went lower to her neck and bit her earlobe which enticed a deep moan from Sakura. When he was finished with her neck and earlobes he moved down to her breasts. He nibbled at her nipples through the fabric of her blouse. As the fabric became wet from his saliva he moved to the buttons. Instead of opening them one by one he bit each button of watching Sakura's approving expression. When he was finished with all the buttons he could fully enjoy the view of Sakura's naked breast and her hardened nipples. He smiled at Sakura's impatient whimpers when he didn't do anything but look at her. She tried to move under him so she could feel his erection near he center but he pushed her back down and started kissing her between breasts. He kissed and licked his way down her body to her panties. He started to pull them down with his teeth. When he got them to her ankles he threw them away and made his way back by kissing her from her knees, on the inside of her thigh and when he was near her wet core he lifted her leg and put it on his shoulder to have better access to her. He hungrily kissed her juices flowing from her core and started to flick his tongue on her most sensitive spot.

"Kakashi, oh, please... Kakashi." was all Sakura murmured while he was slowly torturing her. She was getting impatient waiting for her release. When she was about to protest one more time she felt his nimble fingers slipping inside of her. Her arched back and pleasured scream was her only response. He kept his two fingers inside and started to massage her from inside while sucking at her swollen pearl. She was about to come when he stopped and pulled his fingers out of her wet and suddenly empty core. Sakura let out a disappointed whimper almost that was almost a cry. He pulled his pants down and before he could do anything else Sakura pushed him to sit on the couch and she straddled him filling her core with his hard shaft. The pleasure was almost overwhelming. When she picked up a steady pace he started to pinch her nipples gently at first and more roughly in the end. He took the other nipple in his mouth and proceeded with similar procedure, licking and then bitting and licking it again.

He could feel tension building inside of him and he new he was about to climax. He knew Sakura was almost there too. He pushed her off him and turned her around so he could have better access to her sensitive pearl and fondle her breast at the same time. It took only few more seconds for both of them to climax, Sakura crying out his name over and over and Kakashi bitting into Sakura's shoulder while holding her close to him. When they both recovered from the acquired pleasure they sat quiet still joined together and with arms around Sakura's waist.

"How was that for an apology?" Kakashi asked while kissing her bitten shoulder.

"Mmm.. adequate. But the rest of it will be when you get home right?"

"Yes."

"And this time I'll be the teacher and you will be the schoolgirl."

"Yes...What?" Asked Kakashi and looked at his smiling wife.

"You didn't think I will let you of the hook that easily, did you?.And besides that skirt is going to suit you well darling. So don't be late." With that she stood up blew him an air kiss and disappeared in a puff of cherry blossoms.


End file.
